<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Vignette by feastorfamine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448159">Valentine's Vignette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feastorfamine/pseuds/feastorfamine'>feastorfamine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayward Guide Holidays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Flowers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day, all ships are just mentioned, except the florists, flower code</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feastorfamine/pseuds/feastorfamine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Walkers are most busy during the week leading up to Valentine’s Day. They get an immense amount of joy from receiving orders and fulfilling them, knowing their flowers will be used for some romantic gesture or another. The moment a new name appears on their backed-up list, they banter over who the bouquet could be for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agnes Florentine &amp; Aubrey Dockweiler, Desmond Brewer/Quinn Cassidy, Ellis Walker/Mary Jo Walker, Madison Reynolds/Artemis Schue-Horyn, Odie Doty/Crispin Lynch, Sybilus Silver II/Paul Schue-Horyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayward Guide Holidays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Vignette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes, i DO like the word vignette too much, why do you ask?</p>
<p>happy valentine's day! here's a little snippet of what i imagine connor creek is like on valentine's day :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Walkers are most busy during the week leading up to Valentine’s Day. They get an immense amount of joy from receiving orders and fulfilling them, knowing their flowers will be used for some romantic gesture or another. The moment a new name appears on their backed-up list, they banter over who the bouquet could be for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some are predictable. Desmond buys an understated bouquet of carnations for Quinn every year, for example. A few carnations, of varying colors, arranged just so. Mary Jo has come to perfect the arrangement— a feat, considering how particular Desmond can be about it. Nobody believes them when the couple shares how well the inn-keeper knows the arrangement, but Quinn has a subtle quirk at the corner of his lips when he overhears the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve also come to expect the order from Agnes to Aubrey. It’s obviously platonic— they theorized otherwise once and were met with a sharp rant about platonic love— but she takes the care to send her best friend a bouquet every year. Aubrey always reacts with overwhelming joy, the kind of dramatics he seems to naturally gravitate towards, placing a hand on his chest and using the other to take the bouquet from Ellis. The first few years, it was amusing, but then Ellis couldn’t help but fall victim to the pure joy that emanated from Aubrey Dockweiler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Other orders are new and unpredictable. One year, Odie Doty came in with mail and a request— a small bouquet of pink roses that he’d come and pick up on the Friday before Valentine’s. He didn't take much prodding from the pair to open up, and the gentle adoration in his usually-loud voice when he said it was for Crispin told them everything they needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Mary Jo takes the liberty of adding a few white bridal roses into the arrangement, and Odie gleefully notes that they look very pretty.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Valentine’s Day after the werewolf debacle, they get their first order from Sybilus. (He wants one red tulip, which is hardly an order, but Mary Jo persuades him to get a bouquet of them instead.) Ellis is practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> for details from the accountant, but he stutters nervously long enough that the florist gives up on asking. It doesn’t take much to figure out who they’re for, though, once he confers with Mary Jo and considers the options. Sybilus doesn’t really talk to any of the guys in town, and everyone knows he doesn’t like women. Paul Schue-Horyn is the only one left, and it’s not at all surprising, given how they look at each other each time the twins come to visit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As predicted, the Schue-Horyns come into town that weekend. Artemis comes in to get a bouquet of her own. They don’t have to sleuth out that one— they can watch her walk on over to the Sheriff’s office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the day, when all their orders have been fulfilled and distributed, there’s two more bouquets under the counter. It’s a tradition of theirs, holding special arrangements behind their backs at the end of their deliveries and revealing them to each other. Every year, they give each other custom arrangements, with the promise that they won’t peek at them. It’s just for them, a sweet gift before they flick off all the lights and lock up. They kiss, with the sunset coming through the windows of their shop, and display the flowers in the front window before closing the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>